Code of denial
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: Short fic of rattrap, dealing with the death of his best friend. Warning: Character death. Please read and review.:


_A/n: This is my first transformers fic, I havent watched beast wars in years but this idea came to me… I know they're ooc, please forgive that and try and look past it. Im not that good and I lack editing. But please be nice!_

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, Hasbro does.

**Code of Denial**

**1**

"_Tell my tale to those who ask…"_

Rattrap couldn't believe it.. He wasn't dieing.. So .. Why was he saying this?.. He held the dino's hand tighter as he spoke.

"_Tell it truly… my evil deeds.. Along with the good…and let me be judged accordingly. The rest… is silence…"_

Rattrap was drawn from the daze.. The words had echoed like a dream, a bad dream. But he was awoken from this nightmare from the sounds of his best friends systems offlining. He couldn't cry, he wanted too.. He wanted to embrace his body.. His red optics watched the fleeting spark vanish into the distance.. It was him who stood to salute.. Followed by his teammates.

It was he who volunteered to deal with the body.. Honorably. But he couldn't, he couldn't let him go. So much waisted time.. He knew dinobot felt as he did towards him, but he had to keep fighting, had to keep accusing. It was how he was, and how he wished he hadn't been.

He laid the body in a small cave, it was secluded and neither maximal or predicon knew of its existance. It was his own little cave, his place to be away from the realities of war. He set him up against the wall and smiled to him.

"'s ok saurian… You can stay here, I'll come to visit make sure ya not alone eh?" He ran his finger along the deep blue on the face… Why couldn't he be gentle like this when dino was alive?…He forced himself to look away, and head out telling the others he destroyed it in the way of warriors before. He just.. He couldn't let go.

-------

Joors went by, the others watched their friend. If he wasn't out of the base, he was in his quarters. He never ate, never smiled. They could tell, even if the rat didn't know their worries. At the same time, they knew.. Knew their was nothing they could do… They seen it happen plenty of times, when a mech losses their bond mate. Rattrap may not have ever gotten that far, but you don't have to spark bond to share that attachment…

They tried to not act worried, tried to lay extra rations out for him.. Bring it to him with some excuse they hoped he would believe as something other than the true reason. But they knew they were losing him too.

-------------------------

injured from a battle, the rat sepreated from his comrades. He made his way to the small cave. Sure enough, his friend still remained. He sat beside him, curled against him.

"ya getting' cold ya slaggering saurian… but…" He couldn't finish.. Dinobot wasn't dead… just recharging.. Stuck in stasus lock, he'll be outta it.

"Today we had another battle, ya know I think prime, he really miss ya. So do the others. Wake up soon… ..Please." He knew he'd get no response, nor would his plea be answered. Slowly the rat bot stood, and headed back to base, trying to turn the frown tugging on his mouth to a slight smile.

------------

Rhinox followed the smaller bot, stepping in his way quickly when he got the chance. "Where have you been going rattrap?"

The rat bot looked up to him, tried his usual smirk. "No where, ya know, just to the mountians. O'there." He waved his hand in a lazy fashion in some direction.

"we are worried about you, your optics are dimmer and your eatin--"

"There ain't nothin' wrong with me." Rattrap huffed shoving past the bigger bot, He didn't need this right now! Silently he transformed, using his wheels to bring him to the cave as fast as he could.

Returning to robot mode, he moved to his still friend, who had collected quiet a few smaller webs from this planets tiny arachnids. Brushing them off, he embraced him… like he wanted too.

"They don't need to get involved, dino' they don't know what we have.. You and me, we will see each other.. Soon." He stayed there .. Nearly 5 joors, ignoring the system warning messages about energy or fuel.

It wasn't until later in the darkness, that he was startled by a hand on his servo. Expecting to see prime, he quickly tried to run through any excuse he could think of in his processors. But when he opened his optics, his spark nearly jumped out of his body.

"D-d--"

"Shh mouse bot…" The saurian moved closer, gently carrassing the smallers head. "you really let yourself go. Tsk."

He let rattraps face go, the rat kept his optics on the other, almost afraid to blink or look away incase this was some cruel dream…again. "'s about time ya woke you slaggering piece of---"

"shh.." Dinobot brought a long finger to the mechs lip components. "Don't talk, ….I am here only for one thing, Im sorry mouse bot… But your stuck with me."

Rattrap didn't understand at first, he tried to stand but his systems wouldn't comply. Then it hit him, he wasn't going to get up, he wasn't going to return. Not to the base, no.

"you got your wish little rodent…" despite the coldness of the words, rattrap smiled. The saurian reached down and pulled the rat up, not his body, but his spirit. He didn't notice anything else, didn't notice prime watching his spark fade with sad eyes.

"Together forever… Is starting to sound good.. As long as you know your place slaghead" The rat grinned to the raptor, who let out a soft growl.. Slowly the two headed towards the bright light pulsating in the sky.

"Promise me, we'll find each other again…" The lizard spoke.. His voice was quiet.

Rattrap bit his lower lip component. "Promise…."

And with that, the bots let themselves be consumed by the matrix, their senses melding with those lost before.

-------

The end, or is it? please read and review! :D


End file.
